moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellguard
The Hellguard works to keep the demonic presence out of the Highguard ranks, dealing with majority of the demonic related issues within. It also serves as a means for the Illidari Demons Hunters to work for the Highguard, while being kept under strict guards as to not affect the High Elves with their Fel Energies. History Originally proposed to Lady Sabariel Greenwood by Alenore Fayesong as a means of having a contingency between the Hellstriders and the Highguard in case of demonic activity present within their ranks. This was evolved during the Highguard Leadership's meeting about the idea, transforming it into what it is today. Their mission statement: Defend the Quel'dorei people from demonic influence. ''While also contributing to the Reforged Sun Offensive in pushing back the Burning Legion Invasion. Sabariel Greenwood, the Lady Hellstrider, was appointed to be the Huntmaster of this new order, Sabariel holds onto the Hellguard with a relaxed grip, stating that "''The tighter one's fist is, the more the reigns slip." Sabariel elected Alenore Fayesong to be her second-in-command. Dark Path Presence With the Illidari Demon Hunters resurfacing, some wished to join the ranks of the Highguard. After consideration between The Highguard Leadership, their control was given to Hellguard, to help prevent the fact that their Fel radiation may be enough to cause them to change if not monitored properly. To some disagreement from others, Sabariel allowed the Illidari that wished to join the Highguard do so under the circumstance that they were to be kept in a place away from the other elves. Until another, more suitable place was found, The Hellguard elected to use the Karazhan Crypts while Dalaran floated above. Only to be released when needed like hounds, disagreeing with this slightly, Sabariel told the demon hunters to ensure they stay within the crypts, but should they need to go on the hunt, they have her authority. Each Demon Hunter is tracked by the Arcane Beacon. Effectively, the Hellguard act as their wardens should the Demon Hunter need to go into cities, including Dalaran. Structure Huntmaster The position of Huntmaster in the Hellguard is the highest possible rank for one to achieve. The Huntmaster controls the Illidari and rules over the rest of the Order, underneath Alar'ashisore Dawnsorrow herself. This position is held by Lady Sabariel Greenwood. The Unofficial title is Dark Hunter. Captain The position of Captain in the Hellguard is the second highest rank, acting as an adviser and second-in-command to the Huntmaster. The Captain is able to accompany an Illidari Demon Hunters and lead the lower ranks. The Unofficial title is Hand of the Dark Hunter. Warden The Wardens in the Hellguard is the third highest rank. This rank is the lowest rank that is allowed to accompany an Illidari Demon Hunter, however there must be two Wardens present per Illidari member. Guardian The Guardians make up majority of the Highguard's demon-combative force. This is a standard force and is the core of the Hellguard, much like the rangers as the core of the Farstriders. Initiate The Initiate are the new-blood of the Hellguard, having not gone through any education or trials to allow them to the next rank. Illidari Demon Hunters do not apply to this rank as they are proof enough that they know how to fight the Legion. Hellblade The Initiate rank for the Demon Hunters, effectively the same as Initiate except no education or trial is completed, they gain their next rank by showing their competence and their loyalty to the cause. Category:The Highguard Category:Silver Covenant Category:Hellstriders Category:Reforged Sun Offensive